


Paradise

by Alectrona (DreamyRequiem)



Series: strelitziaceae [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, also i didn't realize how attached i was to her until she did die, gd anyway headcanons treated as fact, the character death thing is a JSUT IN CASE warning, why did my daughter die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/Alectrona
Summary: Wake up and Start Over.It's time.Don't forget, you're one of the five, even if no one else remembers.





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still not okay

The pain was finally fading away, she thought. It had felt like agony, like someone had stretched her pain and sorrow across centuries instead of the minutes it must've been. She wondered where Chirithy was--he'd just been in her arms crying and comforting her.

Had he already faded away, just as her mind was going to soon enough? The thought pained her more than the wound: Her little partner, gone forever just like every other Chirithy with a lost wielder. At least, she thought, he wouldn't be lost to darkness like the others had been.

At least he'd have peace.

...Why wasn't it over yet? She hummed a soft melody to herself, her eyes watering from the pain and too bright surroundings. Surely she must be dead now? Or was this the afterlife, a void of silence that she'd have to suffer for the rest of eternity?

That thought scared her again. Would dying be no better than becoming a lux hunter? She supposed the only good thing was that she can't hurt anyone dead, not like she would if she had become a lux hunter. Ha, that was all she could really count on being good for, huh?

She wished that she had been able to fulfill the duty Master Ava had given her. What a failure she was. Even in death, she could only regret. Regret not talking to _them_ and not having the courage to just--be herself.

Death might be too kind for her, one who had never been worthy of Master Ava’s trust--

\--Soothing. Something soothing pulled at her wound and she blinks, suddenly realizing that there was color somewhere above her. Red, and pink. A splash of peach--oh, a person. Another wielder? Ah, it didn't matter. They were too late to save her...weren't they? After all, her blood had likely decorated the white floor red.

The gentle soothing pull intensified and she finally cried, her eyes itching. She knew that feeling--Curaga. The person above her was trying to heal her. She wanted to shake her head, tell them not to waste their time. Her Chirithy had faded--there wasn't any hope for her anymore.

She struggled to convey this, her fingers twitching, her lips parting, when the color and the snow white background twisted into darkness.

* * *

She blinked open her eyes, surprised she was still able to do this.

Her chest hurt like fire on flesh and the rest of her echoed with ache. Her surroundings were no longer a pure snow white but rather a room of browns, blues, and purples. Her first thought was that she had been brought to a different Union's healing ward--but she gets out a pained laugh. Technically, those places no longer existed.

Stars and End, if this was the afterlife, she didn't like it. It wasn’t fair that she still had to be in pain after dying—dying was supposed to be the end of pain. So why did she still hurt?

Careful of her wound, she shifted until she was sitting up, peering at the room to get a better view of it. The blue and purple are drapes and curtains hanging from the ceiling and sparse windows. A mirror stood in the farthest corner, a white sheet covering it from sight. Opposite it is a door--the room's only door. Along the walls between the bed and mirror is a wardrobe and broken down shelves.

Huh. An unused room, perhaps a storage--it was definitely not one of the clinics once used by the unions nor was it the current clinic. Where was she then, if not there?

That also begged the question of how she got here. Last she could recall, she'd been bleeding out on the floor of a house, alone save for Chirithy...Chirithy!

Panic gripped her heart. "Chirithy? Chirithy!" She called, her voice near frantic. She can't be alive and not have Chirithy with her--it just didn't any sense. After all, a Chirithy is bonded to a keyblade wielder for life.

Something rattled to her side and her head snapped to the bed side, pulling her wound. Ignoring the pain she reached forward and cupped her hands around a tiny coin purse. She could almost feel Chirithy's aura in the coin purse and she stifled sob. Her dear Chirithy, one of her only comforts in the world, was here.

If he was here then she’d be alright. And, it also meant that this wasn’t the afterlife, as she had thought it had to have been.

"I'm so glad..." She whispered, pulling it close. "We're alive. We're here, _alive_. We can...We can still follow Master Ava's orders..."

* * *

She fell asleep again not long after that, still cradling the coin purse. When she woke again, Chirithy was there, barely big enough to carry the coin purse now nestled against his chest. He was so tiny, recovering from their brush with death. It was enough to make her go teary eyed again--and it was with her first sob that she scared someone into attention.

"Are you--okay?" She blinked her tears away, twisting to look towards the mirror. A girl sat there, red hair curled around her chin. It looked like she'd taken a shower recently, with how her hair looked damp. More than that--she wore pink. And she remembered, the shape of red, pink, and peach that hovered over her as she died, pouring healing magic into her.

Oh. She was the one who had saved her. "I'm--fine. I'll be better later but I--Where am I?" Somewhere safe, she hoped, but she couldn't be certain even now. After all, she had been so sure she’d be safe looking for _them_ , and look where that had gotten her. A wound across her chest and a near death to count on.

"In Master Yen Sid's tower--it's connected to Twilight Town, where we found you." Twilight Town? She had ever heard of such a place--and even if there were many worlds surely she would've heard of a world that was connected to another world.

Or was this another world? It could be another realm, like the one Master Ava had helped the Dandelions flee to. She didn't know enough about anything to make a proper assessment.

She paused. "I see. Um, if I can ask...you're the one who saved me right? Can I...ask your name?" Part of her winced at her hesitation: Didn't she say she was going to stop being timid? To actually talk to people? Why did she had to be so...so scared of other people?

If she hadn't been so scared, maybe she wouldn't have gotten hurt like this.

"Oh! Yeah, I did. I was surprised to find you in that pod--and then you were bleeding out. So I did whatever I could to keep you stable." The girl had perked up and now smiled at her. "My name is Kairi. I'm a keyblade wielder--it's nice to meet you!"

She didn't recognize Kairi as one of the other Dandelions--didn't recall her from any of the meetings. But... "Pod?" She whispered. She...did remember something about a pod, in the time before she woke up 'before' the War.

Kairi's smile turned somewhat sheepish. "Ah--There are pods beneath the mansion in Twilight Town. I thought they were all empty so I opened yours when I noticed there was someone in it." She paused, clearly thinking. "What were you doing in a pod, if I can ask? Was it because your injury?"

The questions made her head spin and she took a moment to gather her wits before replying. Empty pods...wait. If she had gone into a pod before waking up in the Realm Master Ava had told them to go to...Did that mean this was the world of the War? Her home realm.

"No." Her voice sounded far away. "I--We all went into the pods for a different reason. Master Ava..."

She trailed off. Her injury from that Realm had cared onto her real body. Did that mean all the other wielders who had 'died' or been taken by lux hunters were dead in this realm?

"I'm sorry." She shook her head. "My thoughts aren't all together right now, Kairi. And I've also been very rude. I've asked all these questions with hardly any being asked of me--and I don't even bother to introduce myself."

She smiled, her teal eyes shining with tears unshed.

"My name is Strelitzia and I think I’m finally home.”

**Author's Note:**

> let my kh daughters live, nomura.


End file.
